Genus and species: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98KEIREOMxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia plant which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed varieties, neither of which are patented.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new petunia variety having bright red, medium sized single flowers; a free flowering, pendant habit and free branching.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Vigorous habit; and
2. Profuse flowering.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings (roots in two weeks), as performed Yachigo-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan and at Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
KEIreom is similar in vigor, branching and growth habit to xe2x80x98KEllavbuxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,542), but xe2x80x98KEIreomxe2x80x99 has red flowers whereas xe2x80x98KEIlavbuxe2x80x99 has blue flowers.